


Vocal

by Lightspeed



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos had always found Cecil's voice undeniably sexy, but given the opportunity, he'd found he was quite fond of how sexual it was, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr user ysmni:  
> Cecilos carlos blindfolded getting off on Cecil's voice alone

The properties of his beloved boyfriend's voice never ceased to surprise and intrigue Carlos, in manners both scientific and purely selfish. A wonderfully booming, resonant tone that could, at a moment's notice, recede to an excited, somewhat childish cadence, Cecil's voice wasn't exactly chameleonic, but certainly had a range and elasticity that proved how capable a radio announcer he was.

It also had other interesting applications. That heavy, low, substantive radio register had always set the scientist's body to reacting, sensation thrumming through him, making his heart race and his head grow light and his blood race eagerly to his groin. But like this, lying on their bed, blindfolded and exposed, his handsome lover's voice filling his ears, his senses, his world, with swells of dark, ominous warmth burbling up all round him with thick, heavy, yet entirely ephemeral majesty, he found himself unable to handle the overload. He arched on the sheets, hands bound above his head, hips jutting skyward as if to petition the very gods for release. All the while, Cecil sat just out of his reach, just beside him, his voice lower than usual, the voice he used when expounding on matters existential, when warning of danger, and with Carlos, describing in explicit, obscene detail the perverse pleasures he yearned to unleash upon his supine scientist. His words oozed and slithered from his lips, blooming out into the air in a voluminous, inky crawl to wash over Carlos, asking him how much he would love the delights he had to offer, telling him how much he would love them. Whimpering, all Carlos could do was writhe as electricity shot through his body, each syllable a hot caress, each hard fricative a wonderful jolt. He could feel the vibrations of Cecil's voice rumbling through him, moving the very air and shaking his very core.

Bathed in sensation, Carlos couldn't hold back, and without a single touch of flesh to flesh, simply the terrifying, beautiful sounds that assaulted him in ways he couldn't begin to understand, he clamped his jaw shut and hissed, trying to keep from vocalizing, to keep from interrupting Cecil's enchanting voice as he came, spilling out onto his belly and chest.


End file.
